1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cassette type tape recorder and, more particularly, is directed to a cassette type recording apparatus which has timer-activated functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a cassette type tape recorder having timer-activated functions. In such cassette type tape recorder, it is very difficult to check to see if a tape cassette is inserted into the cassette compartment thereof from the outside of the tape recorder. So, there is a serious risk that a timer-activated recording will be failed when the timer-activated recording is set while the tape cassette is not inserted into the cassette compartment.
Therefore, in the prior art cassette type recording apparatus of this kind, if a user sets the timer-activated functions while the tape cassette is not inserted into the cassette compartment, the indication of, for example, "TIMER REC" does not light up so that the user is warned so as to confirm that the tape cassette is not inserted into the cassette compartment. In this case, however, the user frequently fails to confirm the indication of "TIMER REC" and the indication of "TIMER REC" is too feeble to attract the attention of the user. Thus, a serious risk of mis-operation still remains unsolved.
As described above, in the prior art technology, when the timer-activated functions are set while the tape cassette is not inserted into the cassette compartment, the warning to let the user to see that the tape cassette is not inserted into the cassette compartment is not so sufficiently powerful. There is then a defect that a mis-operation in the timer-activated recording will occur easily.